


Experimentation

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Non-Flash Bingo, M/M, Those characters are not perfectly accurate, but i can't explain it any other way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4195077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs to branch out a little.  Sometimes it works better than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experimentation

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Experimentation  
**Relationship:** Trueman x O'Brien x Juudai (sort of)  
**Word Count:** 761|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** G  
**Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section B, #11, write a fic between 750-850 words; Written for GX Non-Flash Bingo, #136, Curseshipping, Trueman x O'Brien x Juudai  
**Notes:** This takes place post-canon  
**Summary:** Everyone needs to branch out a little. Sometimes it works better than others.

* * *

Everyone needed to experiment in their lives. Not everyone _did_ , of course, but the need existed, manifesting in many different ways. This way, perhaps, was not so unusual. At least not for humans. But Trueman wasn't human. 

Trueman gave a long look toward the other two who stood side by side only a few steps away. This was simply not how things happened in the world of Darkness. He could sense their creator-master's regard, and if this had been forbidden, it would not have happened. There was no curiosity in Darkness, however. It simply watched and allowed what its creations wished to happen. 

One of the others stood somewhat taller than the other, with powerful muscles and a cool, grim stare. The third of the trio wore a smile on his face that looked somewhat stiff and unnatural, as if he wasn't good at smiling at all. Trueman was not surprised by that. But it would've taken a great deal to surprise Trueman in the world of his master and nothing that happened here, or would happen, could do that. 

He stepped forward to the taller one, choosing him first. The other wouldn't mind. No one minded anything here. 

In all truth, he was as inexperienced in what would come next as they were. It was something he'd never done before, and only the recent events in the world of humans had brought even the faintest hints of curiosity in their wake. 

Now, he bent down and touched his thin lips to those of the muscular man. It was not a very good kiss, as those things go. Neither one of them knew what they were doing. Trueman leaned into a little more, recalling from long experience at being other people that such an action tended to go along with being kissed. 

It didn't make the kiss any better. Nor did it make it any worse. There was simply nothing there at all between them save that same flicker of curiosity that led to this happening in the first place. Nothing more than two people standing close to one another, with their lips resting on each other. 

The two stepped apart, regarding one another thoughtfully. “Perhaps we should try with...tongue?” Trueman suggested. The way that he said the word made it plain he had no idea of what he was talking about when it came to that. 

“Perhaps later.” The other turned his attention to the third party. “I believe that it is your turn.” 

The brunet nodded, coming over to kiss as well. This one was just like the first, only lips on lips, nothing at all that would spark anything like the passion that Trueman saw among humans. He'd seen it in these humans in particular, though not for one another. He didn't see why that would make such a difference, but for all of his ability to mimic humans, he did not completely understand everything about them. How to bring them into his master's world, yes. Why they enjoyed touching lips to one another, and touching other body parts, that eluded him. 

One by one, the three made certain that they'd all kissed one another. They stood in something of a circle, nearly the same expression on their faces. 

“I still fail to see what is so fascinating,” Trueman said. “Why do humans form bonds of this sort?” While they had not discussed it beforehand, the thought that perhaps understanding those bonds could be useful at some future point lurked in the back of all their minds. 

“Perhaps it is something only humans could understand?” Trueman suggested, shifting back from the form of Austin O'Brien. 

“Or the bodies we chose to experiment with?” The third of their number offered, now reforming into his proper shape from that of Yuuki Juudai. “These beings have no ...bond save that of friendship. It is not the type of bond wherein one kisses, I believe.” 

The other two considered that. It could have some merit, they realized. 

“Then we should choose other forms.” They had uncountable numbers of ones that they could use. Perhaps the trick would simply be finding ones either had those bonds or could form them. 

Trueman nodded in unison with himself. They did not grow bored here in their master's realm, but new ways to pass the time could be useful, as well as learning new ways to deal with humans and their tendency to grow stubborn at the worst moments. 

It might take a long time to learn anything useful but here? All they had was time. 

**The End**

**Note:** Whew, that's done. I didn't want to write this almost as much as I didn't want to write that Kouji x Izumi for my Digimon Flash Bingo. But now it's over.


End file.
